What If
by Lily-Howlster-Winchester
Summary: What if Beca and Jesse never kissed after the ICCA's
1. Chapter 1

**So this story is just a drabble, I'm probably going to continue it. Just something I wanted to make because I was thinking about different ways the movie could've gone. This story is set after ICCA's, but the thing is: the kiss didn't happen. They** _ **almost**_ **kissed, but the Bellas interrupted.**

Beca's POV

After finally escaping the Bellas, I walked out of the building and just stood outside in the crisp air, thinking. Thinking about the moment I had with Jesse. Would we've kissed if the Bellas didn't come over?

"I looked all over for you! Why are you out here? It's cold, you need a jacket or you'll get sick." I whipped my head around once I heard the familiar voice. It was Jesse. Jesse was looking for me! But, why?

"Why were you looking for me, and I don't need a jacket. I'll be fine." I responded.

"I was looking for you because we need to talk. That set. It was… different than anything you guys have ever done. I mean it obviously would've been because you're the leader now, but your 'solo' was something that nobody expected. You chose a song that isn't you, why?" He explained, ignoring my protests and wrapping his jacket around my arms.

"I figured you would know why I chose that song. It's special to you, and I felt so bad about yelling at you and putting you through 5 different kinds of hell this year. I didn't know how else to win you back. I mean it worked didn't it? You're standing here talking to me." I responded, secretly enjoying the heat of his jacket because I _was_ cold from standing out here.

"Yeah, I guess it did." He chuckled, "I also noticed that you were looking at me the entire time you sang that, was the reason what you just explained, or was it something else as well?"

"Um… no. It was just that. I didn't want to lose my best friend." I lied. I knew I had feelings for him and that was the primary reason I chose that song, but I just couldn't admit it yet.

"Oh. Ok, that's cool. I don't want to lose you either." He sighed. I knew I had disappointed him, to him it seemed as I would never come around and return his feelings. He probably felt that I had friendzoned him, but in reality, I was just too nervous to admit I really liked him.

He put his arm around my shoulder and we walked back to our dorms together until we had to part. It was a comfortable silence, but it gave me time to think about how guilty I felt.

Jesse's POV

"Um… no. It was just that. I didn't want to lose my best friend." She replied, almost whispering. I knew deep down in my gut that she didn't like me, I had just got my hopes up because of her song.

"Oh. Ok, that's cool. I don't want to lose you either." I sighed, she would never like me. I just had to wrap my head around that. I guess friends will be the only thing I get to be with her.

I put my arm around her shoulder, relishing in her warmth, and we walked back to our dorms until we had to part. The silence was comfortable, and I just tried to focus on the fact I was her friend again.

Beca's POV

When I opened the door to my room, I was greeted by all of the Bella's and my obviously annoyed roommate.

"They've been here for a while. It's quite an inconvenience, Beca." She told me before walking out. The minute the door closed behind me, I got the expected squeal of everyone, and they motioned for me to sit down.

"Ok, we didn't question you before because we wanted to win, but now that we have… What's with 'Don't You Forget About Me'? That's totally not you." Chloe asked, eyeing me suspiciously.

"I just wanted to include our roots a little. That's all." I thought about telling the truth, but I didn't want to go through my feelings with them. I hoped they wouldn't know I was lying.

"Oh please. You hate those touchy-feely old songs. We all know there's another reason, now spill. We won't leave until you do." She told me, getting comfortable.

"Oh, fine. You're right. It's a little complicated and long, but I know you won't leave considering what happened at the beginning of the year." I started, "As you know, Jesse and I both work at the radio station, well about a week or so after I started working there, Jesse came to where I was listening to music on campus. He had juice pouches and movies and wanted to hang out. I told him that I didn't love movies, that I got bored and could never make it to the end. He was astonished. 'How could you not like movies? It's like not liking puppies!' He said, I just rolled my eyes and we talked a little. Well, he had told me that I need a 'movie education' so a few days after we talked on campus, he came to my dorm room and showed me the end of 'The Breakfast Club'. This was one of his favorite movies and he wanted to see my reaction. I didn't really love it, but I never saw the beginning, so that was somewhat expected."

"Now, skip to after I yelled at him at the semi-finals. I went to his room later and apologized, he didn't accept and it killed me. We didn't speak for a while. I decided to watch 'The Breakfast Club' over spring break to feel like I hadn't lost my best friend. I cried at the end, it really was a great movie and I saw why he loved it. If you don't know, 'Don't Forget About Me' is the ending song to that movie, so now that I have the pitch pipe, I saw a way to make a grand gesture. A way to get him back, I knew my mashups would get us the trophy, and I had a few songs in mind already for this mashup, thankfully 'Don't Forget About Me' went with them. So… that's why I chose that song." I finished, probably blushing a deep crimson red. I never really talked to them about Jesse. One, because of the oath and I probably would've gotten kicked out, and two, because talking about feelings doesn't come very easy to me.

"Awwww!" All of them chorused, smiling at me.

"Well thanks, but the thing is: we almost kissed after our performance, but you guys interrupted us(everyone squealed, then apologized at this point). After the show, I went outside to think. He found me and asked why I chose that song. I just told him that I wanted my best friend back. He then asked if that was the same reason why I looked at him the entire time during that song. I told him yes, even though I really like him. I just can't admit it. I don't know what to do, he probably feels like I friendzoned him. I hate that, I want to be able to tell him, but I can't." I confessed. They all looked shocked, and nobody said anything for a while.

"Well, you could sing to him again. That seems a little easier for you. You could tell him to meet you in the rehearsal building, and when he goes it'll be dark, and then you start singing and we'll point a spotlight at you." Chloe piped in.

"Yeah, sure that'll work. What song though?" I asked.

"Just The Way You Are, and then we could join in with Just A Dream like that mashup we did when you got the pitch pipe. When you finish, we would leave you guys alone, obviously." Amy suggested.

"Yeah. I love that. Since we've got it down pretty well, we'll rehearse tomorrow about an hour before I tell him to meet me. Sound good?" I said, loving the idea and feeling nervous but excited.

"Yeah, sounds great," Chloe replied, smiling her big grin.

"Ok, rehearsal at 11, I'll tell him to meet me at 12. Now goodnight and goodbye." I told them, waving them away.

"See ya!" Everybody yelled. Once I was left alone, I checked my phone. There was a text from Jesse:

"Hey, Bec. I forgot to tell you earlier, congrats on winning. You guys did amazeballs!"

Ha. He's such a dork, I texted back saying thank you and telling him to meet me at 12 in the rehearsal building. He responded pretty quickly,

"K. Why?"

All I said was,

"It's a surprise :)

See ya tomorrow dork."

Then I put my phone down, put my pj's on and went to bed with Jesse on my mind.


	2. Chapter 2

We met in the rehearsal building at 11 like I said. Usually, like half of our group is late, but they were all there before _me_!

"Hey, Beca! Are you ready for today?" Chloe asked politely, greeting me.

"Hey, Chloe, and yeah, just a bit nervous. How are you?" I replied, plugging my laptop into the speaker.

"Oh, don't be nervous. We already know he likes you, little to nothing would make him happy with you. And I'm excited for you!" She told me, happily smiling.

"Good, now does everyone understand and know the songs we're going to sing?" I asked, making sure before we started. When everyone nodded, I continued. "Alright. So I'm going to start with Just The Way You Are. After one verse, you guys come in with Just A Dream. Simple enough. Let's try."

 _Oops, the page broke :(_

After about 30 minutes of practice, we had it down. When we finished, I went and got a piece of paper and pen to write my note. I ended up just writing 'turn around dork :)'. After I put that into place, we went over where everybody was going to hide, and who would work the spotlight. Then we talked about where I would hide so I could quickly get behind him without him noticing.

It took us about 10 minutes to figure all of that out, and once we finished we immediately had to get in our places. The second the lights went out, my stomach dropped. I was about to show Jesse I liked him. I didn't want to mess it up. What if I didn't get into my place soon enough, or what if I made a lot of noise when I got into place and he heard me? There were millions of things that could go wrong, and my mind continued to think of them. I was practically shaking when Jesse walked in. He spoke my name, wondering as to where I was. Cynthia shown a dim light on the table with the note on it, and he walked towards it. It was all going to plan so far.

This was it, I lightly jumped up and scampered across the floor, standing right behind him. He was just turning around when the spotlight moved to me. I started singing and his smile could've lit up a hundred rooms in the middle of the night.

I finished singing and the girls left us alone. The minute they left I ran over to him and kissed him. He was so shocked he didn't react for a few seconds and my stomach dropped. Had I messed up, and just thought he liked me? Did he actually not like me? But he did kiss me back, passionately. We probably stood there for 5 or so minutes just kissing. I never wanted to stop, and when we did, I stuck my bottom lip out and whimpered a little. He laughed,

"I don't want to stop either, trust me, but we need to talk about it a little, at least. Yesterday it seemed like you didn't like me in the least. What changed?" He walked me over to the bleachers and we sat down.

"Nothing. I just know how to hide my feelings really well." I replied, grinning.

"Clearly. So, how long _have_ you liked me?" He asked with a curious tone.

"Hmm… I think I realized it a little while after I yelled at you at the Semi-finals." I responded, laughing at the shocked look on his face. He really must not of known. I thought I was being somewhat obvious sometimes.

"Wow- um… geez. I never realized. I thought you felt like I was your brother or something. Don't get me wrong, I'm incredibly excited, I'm just shocked as well." He stuttered. I laughed, and kissed his cheek, getting up to turn the lights on. "Wait, wait, wait. Where are you going?" He sprung up and grabbed my hand, smirking.

"To turn the lights on, where else?" I said, turning back to look at him.

"We don't need the lights, do we?" He whined. "We're just talking."

"We don't _really_ need them, but I would like to at least be able to see you while we do so," I told him, retrieving my hand from his grasp and walking away.

"Becaaaaa!" He whined again, but after that, I didn't hear anything else. He must have finished whining and just began waiting for me to return.

As I turned on the lights, I heard the floor creak. "Jesse? Is that you? Why didn't you just wait for me to come back, I told you it would only be a minute or two." I called out, getting nervous when I got no response. "Seriously Jesse, this isn't funny. Just come out. Please!" Still no response. "Ok, I swear if it's you, Jesse, I'm going to kill you!" At that point, I saw a shadow at the door. I ran out to see who it was. It wasn't Jesse.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Sorry, this is so short! It's just a filler chapter, so the next will be better! Promise!**_

Beca's POV

"Donald! What are you doing here?" I screamed, practically jumping when I saw Donald standing outside of the control room.

"Oh… Hi, Beca…" He said quietly, shifting on his feet, clearly guilty.

"Would you be so kind as to tell me why you were snooping around the control room?" I said, trying not to slap him.

"Oh… I just… um. Well… It's not important. So, bye." He stuttered before walking away. I stood there for a while, too flustered to move. Then I walked back to where Jesse was, still looking shocked. I think Jesse noticed because he practically shouted at me when I entered the room.

"What happened! I told you not to go up there, you should've listened."

"Um… It's just… I… um… Donald." I managed to say, shaking my head.

"What? Donald? Was he up there? What happened Beca?" He asked, looking more and more concerned.

"H-he… Door. Near door. He was outside. He was snooping or something. Avoided my questions. Then he left. Did you tell him to come or something?" I replied, finally forming sentences.

"No! I would never do that. I wonder what he was doing. He usually respects my privacy and doesn't intrude on personal things, other than teasing me about you." He told me, trying to figure out why Donald was here.

"Ok. Then why was he here?" I asked.

"I don't know. I'll ask him when I get back." He replied.

"You know Jesse, I was thinking. What if we keep this from everyone? Just keep it between us. So they don't intrude and stuff like that." I said.

"Why? I mean, don't the Bellas already know anyway?" He responded, looking puzzled.

"Sort of. They just know that I sang to you, and apart from me liking you, nothing else. I could just tell them we decided to be friends. That it was best for our situation. You could tell the Trebles the same." I explained.

"Ok. I'll do it. But why? Why do you want to hide our relationship? Are you embarrassed to be with me? To be with anyone?" He asked, trying to figure me out.

"No. It's just hard for me to admit this stuff, and it would be incredibly easier this way. I mean we'll tell everyone eventually. Just not right now." I confessed.

"Alright. Well, at least we're dating. Right?" He said.

"Yes. We're dating, dork." I told him, grinning.


	4. Chapter 4

Beca's POV

It had been a week since Jesse and I talked about hiding our relationship from everyone. We've done pretty well so far, but it's getting harder and harder to do so. I'm not ready to tell anyone about us, but I just want to hold his hand or kiss him when he does something dorky and cute, but I can't do that if we're out in public. He hasn't been complaining too much, but I know it's just because he doesn't want to make me upset.

Today was especially hard. We were at the radio station stacking CDs like usual. Jesse decided that it would be better to mess with me than to talk to me about our relationship situation. He started by playing with my hair, twirling it. I didn't think anything of it, just thought he was being silly or testing the limits of our rule. But as the day progressed, he began to grab my waist whenever both Luke and I weren't paying attention. I glared at him whenever he did this, but I couldn't help but melt from his touch. All I wanted was to be able to show at least a little affection for each other in public. I was beginning to think my rules needed to be removed.

During our break, we went out to the empty parking lot and sat on top of my car. Before I could say anything about the rule, Jesse began to mess with me a little more. Every time I would open my mouth to say anything, he would trace his finger up and down my thigh or just place his hand on my thigh. After a few minutes of him doing this, I began to ignore it and push past it.

"Ok. That's enough of your messing around. I was thinking that maybe we could… tell everyone? I'm getting sick of having to hide this. I want to be able to kiss you if you do something dorky, or just hold your hand." I admitted.

"I figured if I continued to show affection, even if it was just small bits, I could get you to realize how much you wanted to be able to do things like that in public. Even if it didn't work, I still would be able to mess with you _and_ touch you distractingly. Your reactions are hilarious." He explained, grinning.

"Yeah, yeah. Now, we have to get back to work. So how about before we go back in there, you text the Bellas and Trebles in the group message, and tell them to meet us after work. Don't explain, just tell them to meet us at our rehearsal building about ten minutes after we get off." I said, hopping off the car and opening the group message on my phone to see what they say.

Fat Amy replied for the Bellas and Benji for the Trebles. Fat Amy said ok and Benji just said see you there. We went back to work and the time went by very quickly.

It's another page break!

"Sooo, why did you want all of us to meet you here?" Chloe asked, waving us over to where all of the chairs were set up.

"Well… we have something to tell you guys. Beca, would you like to tell them?" Jesse said, sitting down beside me.

"Yes. Ok, so as you all know, Jesse and I said we were just going to be friends. It was best for our situation. Well… we lied. Jesse and I have been together ever since he met me here a week ago. I told him that we should keep our relationship hidden, that I was too nervous to tell everyone so soon. Today, Jesse changed my mind by… showing me how nice it was to be able to show affection. So after a while of him doing this, I realized we should come clean to you guys." I confessed, getting a bit confused as to why all the Bellas were handing everyone one of the Trebles something.

"Did you guys bet on how long we were going to wait before we told you?" Jesse asked, looking as shocked as I was.

"Uh… yeah. Sorry dude. But it was pretty obvious how into each other you guys are, and the Bellas told us a little about what Beca told them before she met you here. So we put two and two together." Donald piped in, shrugging his shoulders.

"Oh, wow. Um...ok. I guess that's… ok." Jesse stuttered. I started to say something to the Bellas, but Fat Amy started talking.

"So… are we ever going to see you guys kiss? Or are we just going to have to continue to wait?" I rolled my eyes. I would not kiss him unless he did something super dorky and/or cute. I knew what would happen if we did kiss, and I would only do that if it was worth it.

It was like Jesse read my mind, because right after I thought that, he leaned over and whispered in my ear.

"I know it's completely your decision, but… I have a feeling we should kiss. Not just to get them off of our backs, but because I really want to kiss you and I have all day. I'm sure the feeling is mutual." I nod and smile at him. We begin to kiss and everyone shouts and yells, not unexpectedly. I love the way his lips feel against mine, to be honest, I just love everything about him. I think I'm in love with him. Well, I _know_ I'm in love with him.


	5. Chapter 5

Beca's POV

Later that night, Jesse and I started talking about our summer plans.

"So, what are you going to do?" He asked, turning towards me on the couch.

"Other than hang with you? I don't know, create mixes? It's not like I have anywhere to go." I replied, sighing.

"Good, because I was thinking. What if you stayed with me this summer? It's not like your parents wouldn't let you. What'd you say?" He explained.

It took me off guard, and I hesitated before answering. Hopefully not too long. "Yes. That sounds amazing! I would be delighted to stay with you." He smiled that goofy grin that I loved so much and then hugged me. I couldn't help but sigh with relief. I was finally going to do something during my summers. I never really did much, just stayed in my room making mixes and ignoring my family, you know, the usual.

"I can't wait. So, how bout I pick you up here tomorrow morning around 11, and we go to my house. Though on Saturday we have to leave. Wait! Is it ok if we stay at my families house? That's where I always go during summer. I didn't even think about that." He said.

"Um… yeah. I guess." I replied, taking a little time to form my next sentence. "We've been together a decent amount of time, and anyway, I would love to see the people you got your genes from."

"I think you'll love them." He responded. We sat there for a minute in silence before I realized something:

"Wait. You are gonna _pick me up_ tomorrow? Why can't you just stay here?" I said, giving him my best attempt at puppy dog eyes. He laughed before he said,

"Oh, I just thought I would go home. Like usual, and you'd have a chance to pack. But I'd love to stay here for the night, and I could help you pack. If you needed me to, of course." I smiled, he was so proper and cute sometimes.

"Good. Now that we've got that situated, we can watch a movie. Anything you'd like to watch. I want to see some of the movies you're so interested in. As many as I can this summer. I want to be able to talk about them with you." I told him, walking into the kitchen to make some popcorn.

"Really? That's so sweet Becs. What movies do you have?" He asked as he followed me into the kitchen.

"Well, I don't physically have any movies. But I have a Netflix account, and that's somewhat close." I replied, laughing as I turned around and saw his shocked face.

"You don't own any actual movies?!" He shouted.

"No, I don't. If you remember, I told you that I don't love movies. So I didn't see the need to bring any when I moved here." I explained, walking back into the lounge area, grabbing some blankets, the tv remote, and turning the lights out.

"Yeah, I remember, but still. So… Netflix? Alright, well there's not many of my type of movies on Netflix. We could browse for a little while, and if we don't find anything we'll just have some backup tv shows. Friends, How I Met Your Mother, and Once Upon A Time are some good backups." He told me, grabbing the remote and scooching closer to me under our blanket.

Brace yourselves- it's a page break!

We browsed for about half an hour and didn't find anything we wanted to watch, so we ended up starting Friends. Jesse freaked out when I told him I had never watched Friends before, and he immediately started it. He said(and I quote), "Friends is the best freaking tv show in the world. I'd say even the Doctor would back me up on this!" I believe we watched about five or six episodes before we fell asleep. I loved it and the characters and was happy Jesse made me watch it(though I would never tell him that).


	6. Chapter 6

_**A/N:**_ **Sorry this is so short and that I left you with a MAJOR cliffhanger, but I just did that because I know the next chapter might take me a little while to write and I wanted to have something for you guys. Hope you enjoy!**

Beca's POV

I woke up the next morning to an empty bed. I glanced at the other side of my room to see if Jesse was in the bathroom or something. I saw him standing there with my suitcase in his hands and a smile on his face. He must have been getting stuff for me to pack. I loved how sweet he was. I got up slowly(I was still groggy from sleep) and walked right past him into the bathroom to brush my teeth. I decided not to take a shower this morning, as we were just going to his house and watching movies or whatever. Jesse completely ignored my walking past him and got stuff for me to wear and things like that so I could pack quicker.

"So… what'd you think about the things I have picked out for you? I tried to get a variety of things. You can change anything, I just wanted to help." He said, smiling at me as I walked back into my room.

"It's pretty good. You know my style well Swanson. I'll just change a few things, shoes mostly." I replied, looking through the stuff he chose. The shoes he chose consisted of 1 pair of vans, 1 pair of tennis shoes, and 1 pair of sandals. He didn't even get my combat boots!

After I corrected Jesse's packing job, we got ready and left. It was only an hour later when Jesse screamed. I looked up to see what happened and that's when everything went dark.


	7. Chapter 7

Beca's POV

The last thing I remembered was riding in the car with Jesse, on the way to his parent's house. I woke up- well I shouldn't call it that. I regained consciousness just a minute ago, and I don't know what happened or how long I've been 'asleep'. I can hear monitors beeping and someone pacing around, but I can't see anything, or move, or anything. I must be in a hospital! I hope I'm ok, I don't feel that bad or anything. I hope Jesse isn't too worried, but he probably is. I'm in a hospital for god's sake!

At that point, I hear someone walk in. Maybe a doctor? Or maybe it's Jesse? Then they start talking,

"Hello sir, are you her brother?" It was a woman, probably a doctor.

"No, I'm her boyfriend. Her dad is on the way and her mom... well her mom couldn't make it." That was Jesse. He sounded like he had been crying. His voice was wavering, about to crack.

"Oh, well that's going to limit the things we can tell you because you're not family. She is stable, but, as you see, not conscious." 'I'm conscious! I'm here, I just... can't move.' I thought, trying to speak, but failing. "We will watch her vitals carefully and make sure nothing happens." The doctor finished.

"But, is she going to regain consciousness? Will she be ok? Is there anything internal I should be worried about? We were in a car crash!" Jesse protested, his tone desperate.

"I'm afraid that's all I can tell you." She replied, and then continued after a little while. "I'm sorry, but it really is. The only thing you can do right now is to comfort her. Try talking, sometimes the patients are able to hear things while in a coma."

A little bit after she said this, I heard someone walk out of the room, and then someone walk over to where I was.

"Hey, Becs. I don't know if you can hear me, I hope you can, but I just want to say I'm really, really, really sorry. I didn't see the car, but I should've. I just can't believe that I did this to you. I wish it was me in the coma and not you. I would give anything for it to be that way." Jesse told me. Towards the end, his voice started to crack. I could tell he was about to cry. I wanted to hug him and tell him it was ok, that I would be ok. I wanted to be able to stroke his hair and calm him down. I just wanted him to be ok. "Your dad probably wants to kill me, he sounded furious when I told him what happened. He just said that he would be there soon and hung up. Your mom didn't even answer, that bitch should come to the hospital when her daughter is hurt!" He continued, changing from a worried and fearful tone to an annoyed tone. Ever since my (biological) mom came to Barden to 'surprise me' as she put it, he has hated her. 

I think I fell asleep after Jesse talked to me. I remember waking up in the hospital and hugging Jesse and telling him I was ok, but just a second ago I woke back up to the pitch black nothingness that I experienced earlier. So it must've been a dream. When I did wake up again, I heard a few different voices. I recognized two of them. One was the doctor from earlier, and the other was my dad. The third was male, and I thought it might be another doctor.

"She is in a coma, obviously. Her vitals are normal and she is definitely stable. We are not sure when she will regain consciousness or if she will. It does seem that she will wake up, but we are not one hundred percent positive. We will watch her vitals and make sure nothing happens. As of right now, she is on the path to waking up, everything seems normal. We will inform you of any changes. I am her doctor, Dr. Stanton, and this is her night doctor, Dr. Williams. Do you have any questions?" Dr. Stanton informed them.

"You covered it pretty well, I just think we're both still in shock. So we'll just stay in here for now. If we do think of anything we'll ask later." Jesse replied, I could hear the thankfulness in his tone. He was clearly happy that I showed good signs for waking up.


	8. Chapter 8

Beca's POV

It had been a long time since I 'woke up' in the hospital. I'm not sure how many days had passed, but I knew it had been a while. Jesse came in a lot, checking in on me. He always said he was sorry and then told me what was going on in the world. But today was different, ever since I woke up, I haven't heard anyone come in. It could be nighttime I guess, but it still upset me a little. I loved when Jesse came in and talked to me. It made me feel like I had a real family like I had someone that actually cared about me.

After a while of laying there alone, I heard footsteps come into the room.

Good morning Beca! How are we today?" It was Dr. Williams, which meant it must be early in the morning. That explained why Jesse wasn't here. "Let's see… you're doing great! Everything seems to be in order, you are well on your way to waking up!" This made me feel better, feel comfortable. It reassured me knowing I might wake up soon.

After a few minutes, I heard another pair of footsteps enter the room. It could've been Jesse or maybe another doctor.

"Good morning Jesse. I see you're here early today. Any special reason?" Dr. Williams asked.

"No, just woke up early and decided to come down here. How's she doing?" He replied, and feel him sitting down on my bed. Wait! I felt something! I could never feel anything before! Maybe this is a sign that I might wake up soon!

"She's doing good. On the path to waking up soon. Ooh, what's that? Her heart rate went up, that hasn't happened before. I wonder…" Dr. Williams said, and I heard him walking over to me.

"Is that a good thing? Do I need to call her dad? What's happening?" Jesse asked in one breath, and I could feel the bed shake a little!

"There it goes again, what happened right before her heart rate went up the first time? And the second?" He asked.

"Well, the first is when I sat down. I just sat down on the bed and her heart rate went up. That's weird. The second, I don't know. You had just said her heart rate went up, I might've shaken a little. Do you think she felt anything and that's what happened?" Jesse told him, standing up. He's so smart, I'm glad he figured that out, but I hoped Dr. Williams realizes that too.

"I don't know, maybe. But that's farther along than we expected her to be at this point. Could you do something like that again and we'll see what happens, ok?" Dr. Williams suggested, and after he said that, Jesse sat down right beside me and stroked my hair. I managed a slight smile from what I could tell and I got really excited when I was able to do this. "Well her heart rate went up again, so I think you are right."

"Did you not see that! Her lips! She moved them. I mean slightly, but she still moved them. She smiled!" Jesse shouted. I then heard Dr. Williams rush over to my bed.

"Are you absolutely sure she smiled? Like 112% positive? Because I can't tell her family or Dr. Stanton that she might've smiled, I need to be sure." He said.

"Yes, ok. Maybe she can do it again? Beca, if you can hear me, could you try to do that again? Can you try to smile for me?" Jesse asked I felt like this depended on me. What if I wasn't able to do that? What if Dr. Williams thought Jesse was going insane?"

"Well her heart rate is going up again. If that shows anything." Dr. Williams said, rolling something over to my bed. I tried with all I could to smile again. I finally did it, curling up the sides of my mouth just enough to be noticed. It took all of my energy and I felt exhausted, but at least I showed Dr. Williams that Jesse wasn't joking. I heard both of them gasp, I wasn't sure if it was a surprised gasp or a happy gasp. I hoped it was both. "That was definitely something. I don't know if it means much, but it was something. It could show us that her mind is ready to wake up, but her body is still recovering. So it shouldn't be too long."


	9. Chapter 9

Beca's POV

Ever since I showed signs of waking up, Jesse stayed with me. He would get here before Dr. Stanton took over, and leave way after Dr. Williams came. Sometimes he wouldn't even go home.

Sometime today I heard someone walk in(I hear footsteps all the time, but I could tell it was someone different by the weight and echo of the steps) and then I felt Jesse jump off the bed.

"Oh, so now you finally show up?" He screamed. I wonder who was here…

"Yes. I was busy this past week. Do you really think that I wouldn't visit my own daughter at the hospital?" It was my mother. My actual mother was here! What was she doing? I didn't even want her here!

"Out! Get out now! I know for a fact that she doesn't want you here." Jesse replied, and then I heard her murmur something before walking out. "Doctor! Beca's heart rate is rising really quickly. You might wanna come here!" I wasn't sure what was happening, he should know that I was angry and that caused my heart rate to increase. Why was he acting like this?

"What happened before this? Do you have any idea what would've caused this?" Dr. Stanton rushed into the room. I was starting to worry more, but I knew I just needed to calm myself down so I didn't scare them even more.

"No, I was just sitting here and it started to increase. What does this mean?" He said, and I could feel him shaking on the bed. Why wasn't he mentioning what happened with my mom? He shouldn't lie to my doctor.

"That's very odd, but it does seem to be slowing down now." She replied. "I'm going to go check on something, I'll be right back." She then walked out. At that moment Jesse started pacing around until he turned to me.

"Beca, I don't know why your mom showed. I just texted her so she would at least know about your situation, but I thought she wouldn't care enough to come. I'm sorry that happened." He said as he finally stopped walking. "Beca, are you alright? You really scared us there. I- I know we've only been dating for a month or so, but I… I love you. And I hope you're going to be ok, because if you… get worse or something, I couldn't live with myself. I did this to you and I'm so, so sorry." This time he knew why my heart rate went up. I smiled as much as I could(I've been practicing and I can now almost fully smile!), and he kissed my forehead.

'I love you too.' I thought, wishing that I could be able to tell him in real life. But the weird thing is that I still don't get what happened with my mom and why he acknowledged that it happened after Dr. Stanton left, and then a minute after acted like he didn't know what happened. It freaked me out a little, but I knew I was just overreacting.

After a few minutes of silence, Dr. Stanton walked back in.

"I asked a few of my colleagues, and they all said the same thing, pretty much. We all believe that she was dreaming about something frightening, exciting, or something that made her angry. This explains why her heart rate went up. Dreams are common among coma patients, but the increase of heart rate while dreaming isn't. Do you know of any nightmares she has been having or anything that would increase her heart rate?" She explained, and I heard her sit down.

"Um… no. She hasn't mentioned any nightmares, I'm not sure of much that would make her that excited, maybe she dreamt of waking up or something? And the only thing I know of that would make her that upset is seeing her mom… She and her mom don't have the best relationship." He replied, and I could hear a hint of worriedness in his voice.

"Alright, it could've been that. It's good we have an idea of what it is because when you don't it drives you crazy." She said. At that moment I began to feel a tingling sensation in my hand. I wondered what was happening, and then my fingers felt really stiff. I hadn't had any feeling in my body since I fell into this coma, so this was very exciting! I tried moving my fingers, but it didn't work. I kept on and on until I finally got them to move. Jesse shouted in excitement,

"Oh my god! Did you see that Dr. Stanton? She moved her fingers! What does this mean?" I heard two sets of footsteps hurry toward where I was, and a slight gasp whenever I moved my fingers again.

"Oh my goodness. This is amazing! I haven't seen a patient recover this quickly from a coma in forever! It means that her body is beginning to wake up and that she will regain consciousness very, very soon. Maybe even today!" Dr. Stanton explained. I then felt someone touch my hand and I flinched. I actually flinched! I was very excited, and I could tell they were too.

"That's amazing!" Jesse said, pausing for a second. "Wait, isn't it time for you to leave Dr. Stanton? It's 10:30 already."

"Oh, why yes. Thank you for reminding me! I will go collect my things and then I will wait with you until Dr. Williams gets here. Ok?" She replied, and I heard her get up and start walking.

"Ok, thank you for all the work you've done for Beca. It means the world to me that she's alright." Jesse told her.

Once she left, Jesse sat back down on my bed. During the silence, I began to regain the feeling in my other hand, and both my arms. I kept still waiting for everything to work it's way so I could wake up. It took forever before I did, but I eventually did.

During the time I lay still, letting my body work, Dr. Stanton clocked out, came back to wait for Dr. Williams get here, then leave once he arrived, and Jesse tells the story to Dr. Williams. It probably felt longer than it actually was, like most everything does, but I managed to keep calm. Being in a coma was a very interesting experience to undergo, but I don't think I would like to do it again.

 _ **A/N:**_ **Hello readers! I hope you have enjoyed my story so far, and I apologize if anything in these last few chapters has been medically incorrect. I don't know much about this type of thing, and the reason I did this is because I was talking to a friend about what people experience in comas. We started talking about all the things that could happen, and I saw a story prompt form! I know it might seem weird(and it's probably incorrect) how Beca recovered so quickly, but I just did that to move the story along, mostly because I want to go back to writing cute scenes between Jesse and Beca! So just remember that this story is fiction, and I didn't mean to come off completely stupid because I don't know much about comas and things like that. Bye, and stay tuned for more chapters!**


	10. Chapter 10

Beca's POV

When I opened my eyes, the first thing that I saw was Jesse's face. I started to cry, I was just so happy to be able to see and move and feel and just everything. I couldn't keep it in, I just sobbed for like 10 minutes. Jesse told Dr. Williams to leave, and that he would call him back when I calmed down. I was taken aback when I saw Dr. Williams the first time, he was tall, had short, messy, auburn hair, and looked to be 23 or so. I expected him to be in his late 30s or early 40s. I guess just hearing a voice without seeing the person leaves your mind to wonder.

"How are you? Why are you crying? Do you hurt anywhere? Are you alright? What could you sense in your coma? I'm so sorry for doing this to you." He rambled, wiping the tears off my face. I couldn't do anything but cry, I tried to say something to reassure him, but until I stopped crying, I just sat there like a useless, blubbering baby. It took me a while, but I finally controlled myself.

"I'm ok. Just happy to see you and… everything again." I croaked, surprised at how creaky my voice was.

"Well, I'm happy to see you awake again. Do you feel ok, does anything hurt?" He replied, looking up and down.

"Yes, I feel fine, just a little groggy and out of it, that's all. Ow! It's my arm. It's starting to really hurt. Did Dr. Stanton, or Dr. William say if I broke anything?" I said, rubbing my arm. I couldn't feel anything in my coma, and I guess I didn't realize that I should have broken at least something, I was in a car crash after all.

"Uh, no. Neither of them said anything about that. But they didn't say anything to contradict that either. I'll ask when Dr. Williams comes back, are you ready for him to come back?" He explained, grabbing the button beside my bed.

"Yeah, he can come back. But go get him, don't press the button. I don't want to worry him." I told him, trying to sit up, but failing and in pain. I didn't realize how much pain I was actually in. My arm hurt, both of my legs were stiff, and my stomach was cramped. My face must have twisted from the pain because Jesse bolted back to my side.

"Are you ok? What happened?" He breathed, his voice full of worry.

"My legs hurt too and my stomach is really cramped. It's not much to worry about, I just didn't realize how bad it hurt. Just, go get Dr. Williams." I replied, putting my hand over my stomach. I hadn't gotten cramps like this since high school. It was awful.

"Ok, I'll be right back. I swear." He said, rushing out the door. It wasn't even three minutes before he returned with a worried looking Dr. Williams behind him.

"So, what's happening Miss Beca?" He says, looking at the clipboard he had picked up off my bed.

"Well, I woke up. As you can see, and I was talking to Jesse when I realized my arm hurt really bad. I dismissed it because something was bound to hurt, I was in a car crash. But then, after a little while, I tried to sit up. When I did that, I realized my legs were really stiff and my stomach was cramping. My legs are probably just stiff from me laying here for a while, but my stomach hurts really, really bad." I replied, wincing as I tried to sit up again.

"I wouldn't sit up If it hurts that bad, and as for the stomach cramps, it could be hunger. You haven't eaten in two and a half weeks. We can do a few tests to see if it's anything else if you want." He told us, finally setting down the clipboard.

"Well, how about before we try any tests, we get her something to eat and see if that helps," Jesse suggested, I nodded.

"Okie dokie, I'll go grab something from the cafeteria for her, and we'll see." He responds, walking out. When he left, Jesse and I stayed silent. It was a comfortable silence though. After a few minutes, Jesse moved his hand over to my stomach and then moved my hand away.

"Is this where it hurts?" He asked, I nodded, a bit curious as to why he was asking. "It's a fact that when someone rubs your stomach, it helps the pain." He explained as he started to rub my stomach. It was a bit weird, but I didn't say anything because it felt really good. Just his touch felt really good, I missed him so much.

"You really scared us all, I don't know what I would've done if you had… you know. Chloe almost killed me when she heard. I don't blame her though, if someone called me and said you guys had been in a car crash and you were in a coma, I would've killed them." He said, still rubbing circles on my stomach. The pain had gone down a little, but not that much.

"Ha. Um… weird question, but who is Chloe?" I asked. It seemed weird for him mention some girl that I didn't know.

"Haha. _Who's Chloe_? Ha, like you don't know. You almost got me there Bec." He replied, laughing at me like I was joking.

"I don't. Who's Chloe?" I told him. Why was he doing this?

"Chloe. Your best friend. Fellow Bella. You know, _Chloe_." He said, sitting up, removing his hand, and looking at me weird. I whined a little because I didn't want him to stop.

"Best friend? I'm sorry but I have no idea what you're talking about." I responded, getting worried. If this Chloe was my best friend, why couldn't I remember her? And what the hell is a Bella?


End file.
